James Bellard
|} History James is the third oldest male Bellard and the son of Deimos, who cruelly seduced and left his mother. His twin brother is Pierre and they are almost polar opposites. James is a flirt while Pierre is shy, and James can be brash whereas Pierre thinks three moves ahead. While growing up in Monaco the twins would frequently get in trouble by playing pranks on anyone they see, many of the house maids got pocket fulls of toad. As they became older however the pranks slowly changed. James’ pranks got more and more sinister while Pierre stayed relatively harmless and started to stop altogether. One day James loaded a tube full of gun powder and through it into the kitchen in his manor where all the servants were eating. When it went off a servant was killed and three more were deafened. This has scarred James and given him a need to act out, but he is now more sensitive as well. When he was 17 his sister came back from court and brought with her the plague. Apollo cursed the children to become carriers of the plague, and eventually their mother and almost all of the house staff died, leaving the children virtually alone. Soon after they left and went for the capital Monte Carlo. When they went to Monte Carlo the disease spread and soon they realised they were highly potent carriers of the disease. After infecting enough people Hypnos descended from Olympus and brought them to his home... Background Info Physical |} Family Info General Info Habits Occupation Favorites Combat Powers #Children of Deimos have the ability to send a wave of terror out in front of them which causes anyone effected by it to imagine something they fear; the bigger the wave, the more energy used. #Children of Deimos have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Deimos, upon eye contact, can perpetuate a state of pure terror which brings the thought of a great disaster to the forefront of the mind of the person they made eye contact with, making them panic. #Children of Deimos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Deimos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #As more people near them are affected by fear, children of Deimos become stronger. #Children of Deimos have the ability to calm the fear of others. #Children of Deimos are generally immune to fear and terror. General Personality James is a flirt and can be brash. While growing up in Monaco the, he and Pierre would frequently get in trouble by playing pranks. As they became older however the pranks slowly changed. James’ pranks got more and more sinister while Pierre stayed relatively harmless and started to stop altogether. One day James loaded a tube full of gun powder and through it into the kitchen in his manor where all the servants were eating. When it went off a servant was killed and three more were deafened. This has scarred James and given him a need to act out, but he is now more sensitive as well. If he gets close to someone, he can be very protective and caring. General Traits Self-Perception Attitude Bellard Family ± - left camp † - dead The Hypnos Triplets Zane (the oldest) ± & William † & Anne Bellard The Apollo Twins Jane (the oldest) ± & Scarlett Bellard † The Daughter of Palaemon Brigit Bellard The Son of Phobos Marc Bellard ± The Daughter of Hephaestus Catherine Bellard The Son of Morpheus Henry Bellard ± The Daughter of Janus (Hunter of Artemis) Gertrude Bellard ± The Daughter of Aeolous Jane Bellard ± The Deimos Twins Pierre & James Bellard The Son of Ares Christoph Bellard OOC Category:Lele Mj